


Into The Wolf's Den

by Verai



Series: Corrections [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You wouldn’t say you were dating Arthur. But the two of you have spent the past three weekends rutting like animals in heat. When he finally invites you over to his place, what will you find?





	1. New Places

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just did some minor research on the D/s lifestyle; I don’t live it, I don’t know anyone who does, so this is all just some fevered self-indulgent fiction because I want Arthur to DOM THE HECK OUTTA ME. If you’re down for that, then come along for the ride.

“You’ve been pretty happy these past few weeks. Finally gettin’ some  _ dick _ ?”

“Well…” you trailed off. You hadn’t told your best friend that you and Arthur were seeing each other. In fact, you hadn’t told her about him at all. You’d have to come up with something, and fast.

“You don’t have to tell me any deets right now, just tell me one thing: does he have a brother?”

You laughed. Leave it to your friend to know when to stop asking, at least for today. She knew that you’d tell her in your own time, but that wouldn’t stop her from dropping a hint every now and then that she wanted to know.

An alarm went off on her phone. “Shit, gotta run. Get some sleep before work, alright?” She grabbed her purse and took off, looking sleek and graceful in her high heels and pencil skirt. You just smiled and shook your head, comfortable in your sweats and beat up Converse, so dirty they were more grey than canvas. Anyone looking at the two of you probably wouldn’t expect the deep friendship that lay there. 

You two had been friends since college, when you answered her ad to be roommates, and stayed as roommates throughout your entire time there. She was a few years older than you, finishing her bachelor’s in animal biology, while you went for your bachelor’s in criminal justice.  You stayed in touch after college while she went for her doctorate in veterinary science, which she just got this year. She joked about making you call her “Doctor”, but you knew she was just kidding; she was humble about her achievements.

And you had been her foundation, her pillar of strength, when shit went down with her ex. You had always looked to her as an older sister, but that day, when you stood between her and her dirtbag ex, ready to put a fucker in the ground if he took a step closer, she seemed so much smaller. You never wanted that to happen again, so whenever she mentioned meeting a guy, you always demanded to meet them face to face.

You shook your head of the past. She was smiling now, and that was what mattered to you. You’d tell her about Arthur eventually. Just not yet.

You left the cafe and walked back home, a bit bummed that your coffee date had been cut short, but you knew what that alarm on your friend’s phone meant: an animal emergency. Your friend’s compassion for animals knew no bounds, and if someone hurt an animal, goddamn, her wrath was unstoppable.

Turning the corner as you walked the last block to your apartment, you heard your phone ring. Seeing the number, you smiled like a fool and answered the call.

“Hey sweetheart. You ready for tomorrow?”

“Of course. Just have to make it through today.” You tried to play it cool, but to be honest, you were super excited.

“Stay safe,” he said. “If you get hurt, lemme know, I’ll come right over and take care of ya.”

“I know. I’ll be fine.” You had gotten kicked pretty hard last week when a new prisoner refused to listen to you, and Arthur had dropped everything to come over and take care of you that night, even though you had insisted you were fine. After that kick, you had dropped the new prisoner to the ground with a few sharp moves, and the newer officers who hadn’t worked with you before now looked at you with both admiration and a little bit of fear. 

Arthur was silent on the line for a few ticks, then sighed. “Alright. I trust you.” You could hear him take a deep breath. “I was wonderin’... would you like to come over to my place instead?”

A weekend at Arthur’s place. You had been wondering why he hadn’t invited you before. Was it like a sex dungeon like in the movies, with whips and chains and leather straps everywhere? You were so curious. He hadn’t outright said he was a Dom, but with a few internet searches and some hints to his inclinations that you noticed these past few weeks, especially last week when he ordered you to stay still while he took his time edging you, you were starting to believe your theory was true.

“Sure,” you replied, your curiosity outweighing your caution. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“So am I, darlin’.”

***

You stood in front of a small apartment complex out in the boonies. It was actually kind of pretty, surrounded by ponderosa pines and large boulders. But because it was so far from town, not many people chose to live here, unless they worked in the nearby farms, or had no choice. Knowing Arthur’s circumstances, you figured no one else would let him rent there. You walked up the steps to #305, and knocked softly on the door.

After a few minutes, you knocked again.

“He just stepped out,” a deep voice said behind you. You quickly turned around and subtly lowered your stance so your center of gravity was more stable. A dark-skinned man stood at the landing before the steps leading up to Arthur’s door. He was tall, with the same build as Arthur, broad chested and with a calm energy that made you think he wasn’t a threat, but could be if he wanted.

“Oh? Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“I’m back,” a familiar voice said as Arthur rounded the steps, coming into the view. He looked at the other man, and gestured upwards. 

“Charles,” the man said as he came up the steps. “I’m Arthur’s friend. I live one floor above.”

You introduced yourself and relaxed, knowing that he was a friend of Arthur’s. He must have helped Arthur get back on his feet after his time in prison. Arthur had reached the two of you as you spoke your pleasantries. You wondered how much Arthur had told him about you.

“I was just on my way back up. See you later, Arthur.”

Arthur just waved as Charles continued up the stairs. Then he turned to you.

“Let’s go inside,” he said, moving past you to unlock and open the door. “After you.”

You stepped inside far enough to let him in as well, and he flipped on the lights as he closed the door. It was a sparse studio apartment, with a door to the bathroom directly on the left, and a small kitchen on the right with a counter separating the kitchen from the living space. You kicked off your shoes and walked further into the apartment; the open living space was past the bathroom, and it was taken up by a king sized bed, a night stand, and a chest of drawers across from the bed. A closet with mirror doors was also across from the bed, which you noticed, remembering your first time with Arthur.

“Big bed,” you said absentmindedly.

“I’m a big guy,” he said, amused. You heard the sounds of a grocery bag, and turned to see him place it on the counter. Looking back at him, he shrugged sheepishly. “Was out of whiskey. Figured I’d grab some real quick before you got here.”

You laughed. The man loved his whiskey. He didn’t strike you as an alcoholic, he just legitimately enjoyed the stuff. You didn’t understand it, but then again, there were several things you didn’t understand about him, and were content to leave it be. For now.

“Now then. We need to talk,” he said as he guided you to sit at the counter. You hopped onto the one bar stool while he stood across from you, taking your hands in his.

“What’s this about?” you asked, already having an idea of what he was going to talk about.

“I think you know,” he said, observing your tone of voice and the look on your face, “but I’ll spell it out.” He leaned in closer to you. “I’ve got a Dominant personality. I need to know, before we go any further, if you’re okay with that.”

“As in, a Dom? Like BDSM?” 

“Yeah.”

You blew out a breath. You were right. But you had questions. “What does that mean for me? And what does that term mean to you?”

“Good questions,” Arthur said, smiling proudly. “For me, it means I want to make you feel the best you’ve ever felt. I’ll push you as far as you can go. For you, it means trustin' me. It means givin' me control over you.”

You swallowed. That was asking a lot.

“You’ll always have the final say,” he continued. “The moment you say them safewords, you take your control back.” He touched your cheek ever so gently. “If that happens, I’ve failed as a Dom. And I don’t like failin’.”

His eyes were holding your gaze so intensely that you felt like you were being hypnotized. You blinked and pulled back, his hand falling back to the countertop. Could you do this?

“Will it always be like that?”

“It’s who I am,” Arthur replied simply. “I’ve been holdin’ back, but I can’t change me.”

“Is this… just a bedroom thing?”

Arthur was silent for a moment. “No. The way I’ve been treatin’ you lately, that’s more or less how it’ll be.”

You tilted your head in thought. He didn’t seem all that domineering to you, maybe a little overbearing. “I expected a Dom to be more… bossy.”

“A real Dom protects their sub. Too many idiots out there don’t get that. They think they get to do whatever they want. But a good Dom knows it’s all about makin’ their sub happy.”

You thought about his words for a few moments as he held your hand, massaging your knuckles with his thumb. It was kind of selfless, the way he was describing it. But you didn’t believe that anyone existed that could be that altruistic. 

“What do you get out of this?” you asked.

“Havin’ you trust me enough to hand over complete control of your body is a high I can’t get enough of,” he answered, his eyes growing dark with lust. “Watchin’ you lose yourself in my arms is the best.”

You shivered, your body suddenly growing hot and needy for his touch. His honeyed words could’ve been a trap, but right then and there, with his gorgeous eyes looking at you like you were a sex goddess that he wanted to worship forever, you wanted to be completely his.

“Okay. I’ll try this.”

He smiled. “Glad I was right about you. Gonna give you a second safeword, okay?”

“Other than cherries?”

“Yup. Say ‘lemon’ if you’re reachin’ your limit and I’ll ease off whatever I’m doin’ to calm ya down. Can you do that for me?”

“Sure.”

He took both your hands in his and clasped them tightly, making you focus. “I mean it. I’m trustin’ you to be open with me, just like I am with you. No hidin’ or tryin’ to grit through somethin’. If it ain’t givin’ you pleasure, tell me.”

You nodded, unable to speak. This was a level of openness and honesty you had never experienced during sex, or anything else, for that matter. It was a breath of fresh air. You were both anxious and looking forward to it.

As Arthur walked around the counter to stand beside you, your heart beat faster with anticipation. He gently rubbed your neck, nuzzling your cheek with the tip of his nose. His lips grazed your chin. 

“Would you like me to tie you up?” he asked seductively. 

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Spanked?”

“Yes.”

“Blindfolded?”

You hesitated. You didn't like losing your sight.

“Maybe next time,” Arthur said, sensing your reluctance. He spun the bar stool around so you faced him. 

“Thought of a little scene. Remember that neighbor fantasy you told me about?” 

You nodded. Oh God. Was he…? 

“How's about I caught you sneakin’ around my place, and I need to punish you. Sound good?”

“Yes!” you said, perhaps too enthusiastically. 

Arthur chuckled before pulling back. “Go sit on the bed. Play starts now.”


	2. Play Time

You sat on the bed, noting in the mirror how small you looked on the big mattress. You weren't a small woman by any means, but right now, when you looked up at Arthur as he stalked towards you, intimidating as hell, you felt tiny. 

“You break into my place, thinkin’ you can get away with it?” he growled. He stood in front of you and grabbed your hair, pulling your head back. 

“Please Mr. Morgan, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything,” you begged, looking up at him, fluttering your eyelashes. 

He smirked down at you. “Anythin’?” 

“Anything,” you repeated, slowly, suggestively. Glancing down, you saw how your words were affecting him and suppressed your grin. Trying to look remorseful, you looked back up at him and pouted.

Arthur let go of your hair and stepped back, grabbing a pillow from the bed and putting it on the ground in front of you. “Maybe you should beg for forgiveness.”

You slid off his bed and kneeled in front of him. “Please Mr. Morgan,” you cooed as you reached up to unzip his jeans. Reaching inside, you wrapped your fingers around his semi-hard cock and pulled it out, stroking him as you looked up and licked your lips. “Please forgive me.”

And you took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip as you bobbed your head. The shuddering moan you heard was the sweetest reward. His hands dug into your hair, tugging as you went deeper, swallowing as much of him as you could. You started to fondle his balls when he suddenly pulled you off. 

“I might forgive you. Take your clothes off. Slowly.”

He sat on the bed as you got up off your knees. Standing before him, you felt shy as you fumbled with your jeans and your shirt. He just watched you, waiting for you to finish as you slid off your panties and unclasped your bra, letting it drop to the ground with the rest of your clothes. 

Arthur just sat and watched as you stood still, waiting for his next command. Finally he gestured with his fingers for you to come closer, and you stepped into the circle of his arms. 

He surprised you by pulling you over his lap so you were face down, his cock pressed against your stomach. He rubbed your ass, and you knew what was coming. You tensed. 

Instead, Arthur started stroking your slit with two fingers, spreading your slick and teasing your entrance. 

“Arthur!” you gasped when he brushed against your clit. He removed his hand and gave you a loud slap on your bottom. 

“Did I say you could call me by my first name?”

“N-no, Mr. Morgan,” you answered shakily as he rubbed your skin where he had spanked you. You started to relax after his hands trailed up your back, then back down all the way to your lower thighs, and back up again.

He suddenly spanked you again, making you yelp in surprise.

“Better start countin’,” he said. “Gonna give ya ten.”

Smack.

“One!”

You kept count, each impact a little harder and in a different spot. He’d try to distract you by fingering your slit for a little bit, or gently caressing your skin, soothing the burning on your ass. But you persevered, not getting distracted from the counts, and made it to ten.

“Good girl,” he praised, and you smiled up at him from your prone position over his lap. His eyes darkened as he leered. “But I ain’t satisfied yet.” He pulled you up and guided you to lay in the middle of the bed. You looked up to see ropes tied to his headboard. He grabbed one of the ends and looked at you, smirking. Silently he tied your wrists together. 

You tugged once experimentally and found it to be a pretty solid knot. Watching him leave the bed and go to the closet, a small feeling of anxiety started to take hold in the back of your mind. You didn't really know him, did you? Sure, you two had been spending weekends together for weeks, but before that? What was his past? He didn't talk about it, and you didn't ask, but that didn't mean you weren't curious. 

You suddenly felt relieved that you had written Arthur's address on your fridge. Your best friend and you had a policy: if you were going out somewhere, you'd always write the address on your fridge, and she did the same, so if something ever happened to either of you, the other would know where to start looking. 

As Arthur turned around after finding what he was looking for, you tried to mentally come back to where you were before he tied you up. He'd done this before to you with no problem, but being here, in his space, completely at his mercy… The thought of it had been hot at first, but in practice, you were having second thoughts. 

Arthur sat next to you, cupping your cheek in his big hand. He didn't say anything; he just waited. 

“Lemon,” you finally said.

He kissed your temple and started to untie your wrists. 

“Wanna feel you grabbin’ onto me anyway,” he said in a husky voice. After he untied you, he pressed his forehead against yours, silently asking if you were still okay. 

“That was a little scary, Mr. Morgan,” you said, a small quirk of your lips the only indication that you broke character. 

Arthur smiled and kissed your lips. “You feel like you been punished enough, baby girl?” 

You nodded. 

"I think you could use a lil' more punishment," he said, his voice deepening. You finally looked in his other hand to see what he had grabbed from the closet. It was a collar and leash. You swallowed.

He looked at you thoughtfully for a moment, then tapped your nose with the collar.

"I'll save this for next time," he said, putting the collar and leash on the nightstand.

He was reading your reactions even faster than you were processing them. Getting back up from the bed, he slowly took his clothes off, knowing exactly what he was doing to you, especially when he slid his jeans and boxers off. The V of his hips, the trace of abs, defined pecs, and his thick arms made your mouth water. Here was a man who could pick you up, probably with just one arm, and carry you around effortlessly. 

The memory of him holding you in his arms while he thrust up into you made you whimper. He heard you and smirked, crawling back onto the bed, gently pushing you down and covering your body with his. 

"You gonna be a good girl for me?" he asked. 

"Yes, Sir," you replied. 

He hummed a low, appreciative sound at your response before he leaned down to kiss you. Then he rolled over and sat up, leaning against the headboard. He crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion, and you straddled him, placing your hands on his shoulders. 

Holding onto your hips, he lowered you onto his thick cock, slowly, controlling your movements. Whenever you moved, his fingers would dig in and keep you still until you relaxed and let him move you again. You leaned your head back and sighed when he finally pulled you all the way down, his shaft fully inside of you, filling you in a way no one else could. 

His hands roamed up your body to fondle your breasts, cupping them in his hands. "Keep your hands on my shoulders and ride me," he ordered. 

You moved at your own pace, lifting up and dropping onto him languidly, enjoying the feeling of him stretching you. His quiet moans and puffs of breath were erotic, his gaze dark and piercing as you rode him. You reached down to pleasure yourself, but he immediately grabbed your wrist and put your hand back on his shoulder. 

"Did you just move your hands?" 

You gulped. 

He suddenly lunged forward, pushing you down onto your back as he got up on his knees. Grabbing your hips, he pulled your body up and onto his cock. Then he gripped your throat with one hand, kept his hold on your hip with the other, and started pounding into you, hard and fast. The shift was so sudden that it took your breath away. You could barely cry out, the only sounds coming from you were wheezing gasps for air. 

"Such a bad girl. You need me to teach you how to behave, ain't that right?" 

"Yes Sir," you gasped, his words alone in that deep, growly voice filling you with a heated desire that spread through your body. 

"Is this what you wanted? For me to fuck you?" 

"Yes Mr. Morgan," you begged as he thrust harder into you. 

"Shoulda just asked, silly girl." He grabbed your wrists and held you down, your hands on either side of your head as he shifted his angle and took you harder. "Who do you belong to?" 

"You, Sir!" you cried, wrapping your ankles behind his back and squeezing your legs, pulling him closer to you.

He let go of your wrists and forced you to hold your own legs apart so he could stroke your clit as he moved in and out you, bringing you to the edge, watching you about to come, and then pulling back, stopping you from getting that little bit that you needed to release. After he did this a fifth time, you were sobbing from need.

"Please," you begged. "I'll be a good girl, just please let me come." Your voice was raw, your tone was needy and desperate. 

He kissed you then, as he finally fingered your clit in just the perfect way, his thrusts shallow and slow to make sure he stayed inside of you. 

"Then come for me," he commanded, and all the pleasure that had built up was released through your body in a cascade of heat and bliss. Keeping his hips pressed against you so he could feel you come around his cock, he kissed you more, swallowing your cries of ecstasy until you quieted, feeling like you were slowly floating back down. He pulled his head back and caressed your wrists. 

"Mine." 

That was all the warning you got before Arthur gripped your wrists tight and rammed into you faster, his eyes squeezing shut as he moaned, giving you a few final hard thrusts as he came inside of you, filling you with his hot cum. 

"Take it all, sweet girl," he growled, his cock twitching deep inside of you. He sighed contently, then pulled back a bit to reach down and play with your clit again, watching your body writhe under him. 

"Too much!" you exclaimed, but that didn't stop him from stroking you until you came again in his arms, your body arching off the bed, your head thrown back. You gasped and moaned, this climax almost borderline painful for all your sensitivity. 

He held you in his arms as you fell asleep. Or passed out. You weren't really sure. 

***

When you awoke, you were still wrapped up in his arms, comfortably warm and relaxed. The sun was just starting to brighten up the room, and the chill of the morning kissed your face. Looking down, you were under the covers, still completely naked and pressed up against Arthur’s naked body. You shifted, and he tightened his grip on you. He leaned over and kissed your neck, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Arthur?” you asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“What’d you say?”

He was quiet for a few moments. “Just that I wanted you here all the time,” he finally said, shoving his face in the pillow shyly.

Your heart warmed at the sight. Was he hiding a blush?

He eventually turned back to face you, and smiled. “Did you enjoy yourself?

“Yeah, I did.”

“Was tyin’ you up too much this time?"

"Yeah. I don’t know, I just…" you trailed off, looking for the right words. 

"You didn't feel safe," Arthur finished. 

"Yeah," you agreed sheepishly. You didn't want to tell him that you didn't trust him completely, but it was the truth. 

He pat your head. "Thank you for bein' honest. It'll take some time, but I hope to win your full trust one day." Cupping your head in his hands, he drew you close and pressed his forehead against yours. "You already have mine."

Looking into his uniquely colored eyes filled with something dangerously close to love, you felt your heart skip several beats. Could this work? Could you submit to this man completely?

He kissed the tip of your nose before holding you close, cuddling you, making you feel safe and protected in the strong circle of his arms.

With everything you’d experienced with Arthur so far, you had a good feeling that submitting to him would mean a whole new world of experiences for you. As you closed your eyes and breathed in his scent, you decided to try and let him in completely, to trust as you’d never trusted before.

You hoped to hell you wouldn’t regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this went from smut to character development, but that’s what happens when I can only write for 30 minutes at a time. Also Reader’s Friend will have her own fic (also from Your perspective, so get ready to jump headspaces, my dear readers). I have PLANS for her/You. Plans that might involve a certain friend of a certain cowboy. But not before that certain friend is involved in some extracurriculars with a certain cowboy, wink wink. ANYWAY. As always, I really hope you enjoyed this one! Please tell me in the comments what you liked, what you didn’t, and what you’d like to see more of!


End file.
